Moje moje moje!
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Co się dzieje kiedy ktoś dokucza Kise? Dlaczego to robi? Aomine ma swoje sposoby żeby wyszło na jego. Wszystkie postacie w ogóle do siebie nie podobne ale ciii
1. Chapter 1

Co za piękny dzień. Słonko świeci, ptaszyska ucichły, żadnej Momoi na horyzoncie, nowy numer Horikity Mai dokładnie przejrzany dwukrotnie. Mógłbym tak całe życie leżeć tutaj na moim dachu i się nie ruszać. O tak. Zajebisty pomysł. Przymknąłem oczy i począłem odpływać w objęcia morfeusza.

- Aominecchi!

Podskoczyłem jak oparzony.

- Kurwa jego mać Kise! - wydarłem się na niego. Blondyn zrobił minę zbitego pieseła i popatrzył na mnie tymi wielkimi, złotymi oczami, w których zaczęły się już gromadzić łzy. No po prostu zajebiście.

- Przepraszam Aominecchi - wydukał, odwracając wzrok. - Już sobie idę, nie chciałem przeszkadzać... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

- Oi, nic się nie stało, wystraszyłeś mnie no! Kto to widział tak krzyczeć bez ostrzeżenia. No ale trudno - mruknąłem.

- Czyli Aominecchi nie jest zły? Jak cudownie! - na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech a zły z oczu zniknęły momentalnie. Właśnie. Zbyt szybko. Kurwa.

- Kise czy Ty mną właśnie zamanipulowałeś? - spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie.

- Skądże taki pomysł, Aominecchi? - zapytał się z przekłamaną skruchą.

- Po prostu zajebiście, zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz z tych psychopatycznym pojebem, a potem tak się to kończy - westchnąłem. - A w ogóle po coś tu przylazł? I jakżeś tu wzlazł?

- Prośbę mam, a wszedłem normalnie po schodach i drzwiami, a Ty nie? - zrobił ogłupioną minę.

- Ale jak kurna drzwiami skoro.. Oh. Zostawiłem je otwarte? - spytałem, a chłopak przytaknął. Gratulacje za pamięć, Daiki, powinszować. - A jaka to prośba?

- No bo.. - zaczął, czerwieniąc się lekko. - Jest taki jeden chłopak, nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale od jakiegoś czasu na stołówce zawsze robi mi niemiłe zagrywki, kiedy jestem z fankami...

- Co robi?! - przeszkodziłem mu.- Obraża Cię? Rzuca w czymś w Ciebie? A może Cię uderzył? Tak? Zajebię gnoja, jak siebie kocham, już i zakończy swój nic nie warty żywot, chuj jebany - rozgorączkowany zacząłem się podnosić, jednak Kise pociągnął mnie z powrotem w dół.

- Nie nie nie, nie jest aż tak źle Aominecchi, on robi po prostu złośliwe docinki i próbuje podstawić mi nogę albo zrzucić tacę... Już parę razy mu się to udało, nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, i w ogóle, i pomyślałem sobie, że może poszedłbyś ze mną, co? Wyglądasz jak zaborczy i brutalny samiec alfa, więc pewnie sobie odpuści...

- Już idę! I jeśli spróbuje czegoś to przysięgam na moją zajebistość, to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w swoim nic nie wartym życiu!

- Może nie aż tak brutalnie, Aominecchi, i to niby ja za dużo czasu spędzam z Akashicchim?


	2. Chapter 2

2

- Który to? - dopytywałem się. - Ten? - wskazałem palcem na jednego przerośniętego byczka.

- Nie, nie ten.

- Ten?

- Nie.

-A ten? To może ten? Ten? Tamten? Już wiem! Ten tutaj!

- Nie, Aominecchi, żaden z tych! - jeknął Kise. - Kiedy pojawi się gdzieś na widoku, to ci powiem przecież!

- No wybacz, że jestem niespokojny ze świadomością, że jakiś dupek sprawia ci problemy!

- Coo? - rozległ się za nimi głos. - Kise-chin, ktoś ci dokucza? - spytał charakterystycznym sobie tonem Murasakibara.

- Można tak powiedzieć, Murasakibaracchi, ale to nic wielkiego - uśmiechnął się blondyn.

- Nie prawa! - warknąłem, po czym zwróciłem się przerośniętego fioletowego chomika. - Jest jakiś dupek, który dokucza Kise, tak więc no. Teoretycznie mamy go przestraszyć, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko...

- Ubiciu gnoja? - wtrącił Akashi

- Aaaaa! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Oprócz Murasakibary oczywiście, który akurat otwierał chipsy.

- Akashicchi mógłbyś dać jakiś znak że się pojawiasz a nie pojawiać się! - jęknął Kise. - Gorzej niż Kurokocchi, naprawdę!

- Przepraszam - mruknąłem Akashi. - Albo wiesz, w sumie to nie. To kogo ubijamy?

- Dupka który dokucza Kise-chi - odparł Murasakibara.

- No to co, polecam rozżarzone węgielki, a potem nabijanie na pal, kto jest za? - spytał czerwonowłosy.

- Kogo chcecie nabijać na pal? - spytał Midorima, poprawiając okulary.

- Dupka który dokucza Kise-chi - powtórzył Murasakibara.

- Ktoś narusza prywatność i godność Kise?

- Tak! I dlatego czas na zemstę - odpowiedziałem, a Akashi zatarł z radości ręce.

- O czym rozmawiacie? - spytał Kuroko, typowo dla siebie pojawiając się znienacka z innej strony niż inni.

- Rozwiązujemy problem Kise - wyjaśnił Midorima.

- A gdzie on jest? - niebieskowłosy rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Jak to gdzie, stoi przecież tut... - całą grupka spojrzała po sobie i za siebie. Żadnego śladu blondyna.

- KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

- I co, jest tam?

- Nie, nie ma go! A tam, sprawdzaliście?

- Tak!

- I co?

- I nic.

- Wydaje mi się, że przesadzacie - powiedział Kuroko, podążając za nami. Przemierzaliśmy szkołę wzdłuż i wszerz szukając blondyna. - Kise-kun pewnie gdzie poszedł bo miał was dość i było mu za was wstyd.

- Nie możliwe!

- No właśnie! - powiedziałem. - W końcu przyszedł do mnie prosić mnie o pomoc, nie?

- Ale to i tak...

- Ciii - przerwał nam Akashi. Spojrzałem się na niego z niezrozumieniem, jak wszyscy zresztą. - Ktoś tam jest - wskazał na uchylone drzwi. Podkradliśmy się pod nie i naszym oczom ukazał się Kise stojący na przeciwko jakiegoś wyrośniętego typka.

- No i chciałem Cię przeprosić, Kise, za to wszystko - chłopak potarł dłonią kark. - Po prostu chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że no... Że cię lubię... Ale stchórzyłem i to dlatego.

- Ojeej, Hiroomi senpai, naprawdę? A ja już się martwiłem, że to dlatego że mnie nie lubisz, senpai! - blondyn się rozpromienił, a ja cały spiąłem. Że jak?

- Tak więc tego, no - typek się zarumienił lekko. - Dałbyś się zaprosić może na kawę?

- Mówiąc kawę masz na myśli randkę, senpai? - podpuścił go Kise.

- Nie! To znaczy.. w sumie to tak. Więc jak będzie?

- Z chęcią się gdzieś... - zaczął blondyn, a ja nie wytrzymałem.

- Nieeeeee! - wbiegłem do klasy z rykiem. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie zdziwieni, no i chuj. - Zabieraj łapy od mojego Kisiaczka, ty przerośnięty gwałcicielu! On jest mój! Moje moje moje, nie dotykaj! - wydarłem się na niego, przyciskając zdziwionego modela do piersi.

- Hę? Gwałciciela? A kto go teraz molestuje? - spytał zadziornie typek, zaciskając ręce w pięści.

- Aominecchi, łamiesz mi żebra - mruknął Kise.

- Widzisz, krzywdzisz go! - krzyknął na mnie typek.

- Może i tak, ale potem mu zafunduję takie niebo, że w życiu nie byłbyś w stanie takiego zrobić! - odszczeknąłem się. W oczach typka dojrzałem furię. Już miało dojść do rękoczynów, gdy blondyn szturchnął mnie.

- Jakie niebo, Aominecchi? - spytał. Szepnąłem mu więc na ucho cały mój plan. Kise momentalnie spalił buraka.

- Wiesz co, Hiroomi senpai - odezwał się słabym głosem. - Wybacz, ale jednak nie pójdę z Tobą na kawę.

- Hahaha, widzisz, mówiłem! - uśmiechnąłem sie szeroko, patrząc jak typek robi się czerwony ze złości, po czym przycisnąłem Kise mocniej do siebie.

- Moje.

A reszta pokolenia cudów zaczęła im bić brawo i wołać gorzko, a typek uciekł. Później po szkole Aomine zabrał Kise na zakupy razem ze złotą kartą kredytową swojego wujka. Tak, to właśnie było to niebo.


End file.
